


Typical Story

by annalobster



Series: Dreamnap Oneshots [2]
Category: dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Gay, Love, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalobster/pseuds/annalobster
Summary: Once again, this is for my friend Luckie in the h/w discord. Thanks for giving me these ideas! I'm gonna make this a Dreamnap series with any Dreamnap one shots I write
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnap Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115357
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Typical Story

Sapnap lays in bed, frustrated and unable to fall asleep. He looks at the alarm clock that sits on the nightstand and the time reads “3:35 A.M.” He groans into the pillow and rolls onto his back. He pushes himself out of bed, grabbing his phone and airpods, and strolls into the kitchen. _Dream did say the fridge is free range._ Sapnap chuckles to himself and opens the door, looking for a snack.

He settles on leftover spaghetti and places the container on the kitchen counter. He pops in both airpods to his ears and puts his Spotify playlist on shuffle. The song ‘Typical Story’ by Hobo Johnson plays through his ears. He turns up the volume and takes the lid off the container that holds leftover dinner from last night. He pops it in the microwave and sets the clock to one minute. 

_It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a_

_Typical story where the bassist kills the singer_

_And the guitarist and the drummer find they're in love with each other_

_It's the story of the kid who clearly won't know what to say_

The lyrics flow through his ears and he starts humming along to the words, not paying attention to the rhythm or if the words are right. All outside sounds are blocked out by the volume of the music. Forgetting he’s the not the only one in the house, he starts loudly singing along to the music. 

_When the love of his life starts to calmly walk away_

_And it's the story of the dad who decides to chase his dream_

_He quits his job, he falls apart and he loses everything_

He grabs a wooden spoon from a random drawer he opens and uses the end of it as a microphone, singing loudly into it. He looks over to the microwave seeing the little screen display “Your Food Is Ready.” Sapnap drops the spoon on the counter and pulls on the handle. With both hands, he grabs the hot plastic container and transfers it to the stove.

“Ow, ow, ow. Fuck thats hot,” Sapnap shakes his hands, desperately trying to cool down his fingers. He grabs a fork and starts mixing the food, not paying attention to the music anymore. When he refocuses, he belts out the words. 

_Hey hey, what's your name? Talk is for the guys you hate_

_We should sit in silence while we think of what to say, hey_

_Hey, hey, I don't think this is working out_

Sapnap dances around the kitchen, twirling and jumping to the beat. He returns to the stove and shoves a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. He continues twirling and jumping around the kitchen with small breaks to take a bite of food.

He doesn’t realize but Dream walks into the kitchen and leans against the doorway, smiling at the small man dancing in front of him. Dream wants to join him, he wants to dance with the boy and hold him in his arms. He wants to protect him from any harm that comes his way. But he doesn’t, he stays where he is and lets Sapnap enjoy his moment in peace.

_Typical story of the king who had it all_

_Except for citizens who didn't want his head up on a wall_

_It's the typical story of the wife who couldn't quit_

Sapnap belts out the lyrics, raising his arms like he was performing at a concert. Dream cringes slightly at the out of tune and off-key singing but he doesn’t care. If Sapnap’s happy, Dream’s happy. He smiles at the thought of Sapnap being his forever. Pink stretches over Dream’s face as he thinks about the many more late night dancing and singing in the future to come. 

_Being in love with such a giant piece of shit_

_It's the story of the queen who could never ever think_

_Of any redeeming qualities a man could ever bring_

Sapnap continues to belt the song out, occasionally taking a break to shove a forkful of food into his mouth. Dream pulls out his phone and hits record on the camera app, triple checking his flash isn’t on. It’s almost pitch black and you can barely see the dancing Sapnap, but Dream doesn’t care. He just wants to remember this night, sneaking up on him, watching him dance and sing thinking no one is around.

_I don't really need much_

_Just a place to be alone and you won't really see much_

_I think that I'm invisible, my mirror shows another guy_

_A guy doesn't do shit, he just sits in his miserable_

He sings out the beginning of the chorus and spins in the middle of the kitchen. Dream can’t help but giggle at the sight. The love of his life, singing and dancing. Any other human being would think this is embarrassing, any other human would laugh at him for looking like a fool, but not Dream. He watches him dance and sing his heart out, loving more and more in love with each word and each step. 

For a moment, Dream thinks they made eye contact but Sapnap doesn’t stop. He continues to fly around the kitchen. Dream ends the recording and pockets his phone, thinking whether or not to post it on his private twitter account. They would love to see this. In the quick second the thought came, he decided against it, wanting something only between him and his boyfriend. No one else would know, not his friends, not his fans, just him and Sapnap. His fans don’t need to know everything.

_But I know I couldn't take a good punch_

_So if you feel like I've been talking enough_

_Just tell me to shut up and I will gladly shut the fuck up_

Sapnap sings out the last few words of the song and he takes another bite of his food, forgetting it existed in his prime moment of the performance. The final notes of the song fade out and he hears a slow clapping from the other end of the room.

“DREAM?!” Sapnap rips out his Airpods and places them on the counter. “How long were you standing there?! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,” his face flushes brightly with red and he slumps to the floor covering his face.

“About 2 minutes, I couldn’t help but be woken up by an amazing singer in my kitchen so I just _had_ to come check it out,” Dream wheezes and kneels down in front of Sapnap. “Stand up baby, that was beautiful.”

“No, it wasn’t. I thought I was alone!” Dream scoffs and pulls Sapnap up by his arms. He wraps his arms around his waist and gently rocks the side to side. “There’s no music,” Sapnap rests his head on Dream’s shoulder and follows his movements.

“Shh, we don’t need music. Just move with me,” the two men sway back and forth, letting the world around them float away. Dream rests his chin on the top of his head and places a small kiss in his hair. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Dream whispers.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for my friend Luckie in the h/w discord. Thanks for giving me these ideas! I'm gonna make this a Dreamnap series with any Dreamnap one shots I write


End file.
